Currently, wearable devices are successively put into mass electronic consumer markets, where the wearable devices may have various forms, such as watches, glasses, or even computers. A device that meets an easily wearable (converged with conventional accessories) form, and has an independent computing capability and a dedicated application program and function can be classified into a wearable device. For example, a smart band can detect a motion index, sleep quality, and various vital signs of a user; a smart watch can be used as a mobile phone mate to help control a smartphone to answer an incoming call, send an SMS message, photograph, and so on.
If a wearable device is paired to user equipment such as a mobile phone for use, the wearable device can provide an alert for a message received by the user equipment. Because of convenience for use, such application is widely accepted by users. Therefore, how to process the message received by the user equipment is a relatively important problem.